Unopened Lock
by Everyone's a Mortal
Summary: "Go to Tartarus." After that, he'd stood on the balcony wondering if this was worth it. After all, he was worthless. So wasn't everything he did automaticlly unworthy?/set during SoM. Insight on Luke's mind.


_**Unopened Lock.**_

_Hey everyone. This is set during SoM (Sea of Monsters) and is in Luke's pov. The thing takes place when he's asking Annabeth and Percy to join him and they refuse._

_I don't own._

_**. **__. __**.**_

_"Deception._

_Disgrace._

_Evil as plain as the Scar on his face."_

_**Umopened Lock.**_

_"There are much bigger battles to be won."_

**By **_**Anotherfacelessdemigod.**_

_**. **__. __**.**_

Memories consume him, twisting his mind till really there's nothing left. Just grief. Just a hunger to _make it stop_. The blow those young cousins of his left him, they sting. But not just physically, no.

These blows remind him of how _weak _he is.

When Luke saw Annabeth's face for the first time in a year, he was struck by how _small _she actually was. Even when Luke first met Annabeth (she was seven, he was fourteen), she gave him the impression of a ten-year-old, not a seven-year-old. Now, she was tied up, her hair wild, her skin dirty. She was there, in front of Luke. Her gaze was full of betrayal. Pain. Hurt.

Hate.

And perhaps this is what cracked Luke, why he suddenly wanted not just Percy on his team, but Annabeth too. Because Annabeth? She was Thalia back from the grave.

Then there was that cyclopes thing. He just stood there, large and innocent, waiting for Percy to give the word. He was still a baby, yes. But this thing was also the brethren of what had cost him Thalia Grace.

And so, Luke hated it. He hated the cyclopes with every part of his soul, his being. Luke wanted it dead, but no, he _couldn't _kill it, for Percy would never join if Luke did.

_Perseus Jackson_. The name had become quite famous, Luke thought. To be honest, Percy was a lot like him. Stubborn. Good with a sword. Protective.

Yet, he was different. Luke knew Percy was _better _than he could ever be. He knew that, as soon as that acne cleared up, Percy could snag any girl he wanted, Annabeth included. Maybe that was why Luke couldn't stand Percy much.

Because Annabeth could stand him.

Luke gazed at the trio. The Blind Trio, he decided he'd call them. When Luke and Thalia and Annabeth had joined, Thalia had called them the Original Trio _("Because we're all original.")_. The year Percy, Annabeth, and Grover set off, Camp Half-Blood had got to calling them the Golden Trio. With Percy's power, Annabeth's knowledge, and Grover's... Usefulness, they were Golden.

So, this would be the Blind Trio. Because each was blind to the other. Pery was blind to Annabeth's feelings. Annabeth was blind to Percy's depression. The cyclopes -Tyson- was blind to Annabeth's hate.

_"Join us."_

_"Go to Tartarus."_

_"A shame."_

Annabeth's words to Luke had struck something in him.

_Go to Tartarus._

Later on, when the prisoners had broken free, Luke had gazed out on the terrace, overlooking the ocean. Later on, when the physical pain had faded but the emotional ones had not, Luke had thought he'd seen a man's lean figure walking along the coast. _"You never give up on family."_

Luke screamed. The scream was brutal; painful. He could feel his throat bursting apart but he didn't care.

_I'm a failure. _He thought miserably. Luke took a step towards the edge of the balcony.

_No one likes me. _He swung one leg over, and then the other. Now Luke was sitting. He was playing a dangerous game with death.

_I have no meaning I shouldn't be here._

All his life, Luke had never come across a lock he couldn't open. Now, standing so close to death, Luke realized there was one lock that was unopened.

_His._

His unopened lock. Himself. Luke Castellan could not open himself. Right then, Luke would've jumped. Luke would've died right there. But a voice called him back.

_"Family, Luke. You promised."_

And she was right. He'd promised. Kronos would win and Thalia - she'd be avenged. Family.

He swung himself off the balcony and walked into his room. Nobody could ever see it, but after that, Luke always seemed tansparent; as if he was somewhere else.

_The gods are to blame._

Luke Castellan hated the gods.

But he hated himself much more.

_**. **__. __**.**_

_Brr. Hope you enjoyed it! Just something sad I thought up. Review, please!_

_~Tris._


End file.
